We always keep our promise
by VickyT36
Summary: Friday night is a big night for the chipmunks and chipettes, the chipettes are getting awards and the chipmunks are gonna take them on a special night. But when the boys can't make it, will they keep their promise?
1. Chapter 1

We always keep our promise


	2. A night to look forward to

**We always keep our promise**

**Hi VickyT36 here, I just thought of this story so it may take a minute to finish, but enjoy. CGI version  
**

**Chapter 1: A night to look forward to**

One Thursday morning at West Eastman High School, they chipettes were really excited, because tomorrow night they would be at three competitions.

Brittany was going to be in the Miss West Eastman pageant, Jeanette was going to be in the school science fair, and Elanor was going to be in the school's cooking contest.

"Oh, I can't wait until tomorrow night. Whoever wins the pageant gets the golden crown." said Brittany. "And whoever wins the science fair, gets no a blue, but a purple ribbon, and 100 dollars." said Jeanette.

"Lastly the winner of the cooking contest judged by famous cook Fredrick Wilson (fictional), will get a copy of his cook book." said Elanor.

"Looking forward to the competitions, ladies?" asked a voice. The girls looked up, and saw the principal Dr. Ruben.

"Yeah, we can't wait for tomorrow night." said Jeanette. "And we'll be there watching you." said Alvin, walking up to them with his brothers.

"Promise?" the chipettes asked together. "We promise." said the chipmunks putting their paws over their chests and raising the other.

The girls went up their boyfriends and gave each of them a slight kiss on the nose. "We can always count on you guys." said Elanor.


	3. Trouble Stirs

**We always keep our promise**

**Hi VickyT36 here, I just thought of this story so it may take a minute to finish, but enjoy. CGI version  
**

**Chapter 1: A night to look forward to**

One Thursday morning at West Eastman High School, they chipettes were really excited, because tomorrow night they would be at three competitions.

Brittany was going to be in the Miss West Eastman pageant, Jeanette was going to be in the school science fair, and Elanor was going to be in the school's cooking contest.

"Oh, I can't wait until tomorrow night. Whoever wins the pageant gets the golden crown." said Brittany. "And whoever wins the science fair, gets no a blue, but a purple ribbon, and 100 dollars." said Jeanette.

"Lastly the winner of the cooking contest judged by famous cook Fredrick Wilson (fictional), will get a copy of his cook book." said Elanor.

"Looking forward to the competitions, ladies?" asked a voice. The girls looked up, and saw the principal Dr. Ruben.

"Yeah, we can't wait for tomorrow night." said Jeanette. "And we'll be there watching you." said Alvin, walking up to them with his brothers.

"Promise?" the chipettes asked together. "We promise." said the chipmunks putting their paws over their chests and raising the other.

The girls went up their boyfriends and gave each of them a slight kiss on the nose. "We can always count on you guys." said Elanor.

**Well that was chapter 1, please review.  
**

**Chapter 2: A problem stirs****  
**

The next morning at the Seville's house the boys were just waking up. Simon and Theodore got out of bed, but Alvin was going slow.

"Alvin are you coming?" asked Dave. "I'm coming." answered Alvin. When he finally got to the table, he winced as he sat down.

"Uh, Alvin are you okay?" asked Simon. "Fine, it's just a stomach ache." answered Alvin. "Are you sure you're okay?" asked Dave. "I'm fine, besides, tonight's Brittany's pageant I have to be there for her." said Alvin.

At school, Alvin walked kind of crooked. Then Brittany walked up to him, and hugged him. "Hi Alvin." she said. "Hi, uh Britt can you let go now?" asked Alvin in pain.

"Oh, are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "Sure, never better, just a stomach ache." said Alvin. "Oh, will you still be able to make it tonight?" asked Brittany.

"Of coarse, I promise." said Alvin, and he continued to walk crooked. While in class, Alvin's stomach ache kept getting worse.

"Alvin, are you feeling okay?" asked Miss Ortega. "Not really." he said in complete pain. Miss Ortega put her finger on his forehead, and felt that he had a fever.

"Class keep working, I'll be right back." she said, picking Alvin up, and leaving the classroom. She carried him to the nurse's office, and told her that she thought that he had appendicitis.

The nurse called an ambulance, and it picked him up, and drove him to the hospital for emergency surgery. The word flew through the hallways, and soon Brittany found out.

"Appendicitis? Oh no." she said. Not only would he not be able to see her tonight, but he was in a life or death situation.

Meanwhile at gym Simon's class was weight lifting. Simon had a hard time lifting the weights, because he wasn't very athletic.

But he was trying. "Hey, look it's the wimpy, nerdy chipmunk." teased Ryan, and his posse laughed with him. Simon was annoyed, so he picked up one of the heavier weights, and tried to lift it.

He managed to get it up to his chin, he suddenly felt an agonizing pain stomach, and let out a terrible yell. The coach took him to the nurse's office to get him checked out.

The nurse carefully studied Simon, and discovered he had a hernia (he had lightly popped his small intestine by lifting the weight).

She once again called an ambulance, and it took Simon to the hospital. Like when they picked up Alvin, the word spread, and Jeanette heard about it.

"Oh, my poor Simon." said Jeanette. Last at lunch Theodore was just eating tater tots, when he saw something he really wanted.

He saw brownies with chocolate frosting and walnuts on top. He scurried off the table, across the floor, but while he was scurrying, a girl dropped her tray, and on her tray was her new geode paper weight, the paper weight fell, and landed right on top of Theodore's poor foot.

Like his brothers, he was taken to the nurse, she diagnosed him, called an ambulance, they took him away, word spread, and Elanor found it.

"Oh, dear my Theo." she said.

**Well that's chapter 2, please review :)**


	4. Results

**We always keep our promise**

**Hi VickyT36 here, I just thought of this story so it may take a minute to finish, but enjoy. CGI version  
**

**Chapter 1: A night to look forward to**

One Thursday morning at West Eastman High School, they chipettes were really excited, because tomorrow night they would be at three competitions.

Brittany was going to be in the Miss West Eastman pageant, Jeanette was going to be in the school science fair, and Elanor was going to be in the school's cooking contest.

"Oh, I can't wait until tomorrow night. Whoever wins the pageant gets the golden crown." said Brittany. "And whoever wins the science fair, gets no a blue, but a purple ribbon, and 100 dollars." said Jeanette.

"Lastly the winner of the cooking contest judged by famous cook Fredrick Wilson (fictional), will get a copy of his cook book." said Elanor.

"Looking forward to the competitions, ladies?" asked a voice. The girls looked up, and saw the principal Dr. Ruben.

"Yeah, we can't wait for tomorrow night." said Jeanette. "And we'll be there watching you." said Alvin, walking up to them with his brothers.

"Promise?" the chipettes asked together. "We promise." said the chipmunks putting their paws over their chests and raising the other.

The girls went up their boyfriends and gave each of them a slight kiss on the nose. "We can always count on you guys." said Elanor.

**Well that was chapter 1, please review.  
**

**Chapter 2: A problem stirs****  
**

The next morning at the Seville's house the boys were just waking up. Simon and Theodore got out of bed, but Alvin was going slow.

"Alvin are you coming?" asked Dave. "I'm coming." answered Alvin. When he finally got to the table, he winced as he sat down.

"Uh, Alvin are you okay?" asked Simon. "Fine, it's just a stomach ache." answered Alvin. "Are you sure you're okay?" asked Dave. "I'm fine, besides, tonight's Brittany's pageant I have to be there for her." said Alvin.

At school, Alvin walked kind of crooked. Then Brittany walked up to him, and hugged him. "Hi Alvin." she said. "Hi, uh Britt can you let go now?" asked Alvin in pain.

"Oh, are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "Sure, never better, just a stomach ache." said Alvin. "Oh, will you still be able to make it tonight?" asked Brittany.

"Of coarse, I promise." said Alvin, and he continued to walk crooked. While in class, Alvin's stomach ache kept getting worse.

"Alvin, are you feeling okay?" asked Miss Ortega. "Not really." he said in complete pain. Miss Ortega put her finger on his forehead, and felt that he had a fever.

"Class keep working, I'll be right back." she said, picking Alvin up, and leaving the classroom. She carried him to the nurse's office, and told her that she thought that he had appendicitis.

The nurse called an ambulance, and it picked him up, and drove him to the hospital for emergency surgery. The word flew through the hallways, and soon Brittany found out.

"Appendicitis? Oh no." she said. Not only would he not be able to see her tonight, but he was in a life or death situation.

Meanwhile at gym Simon's class was weight lifting. Simon had a hard time lifting the weights, because he wasn't very athletic.

But he was trying. "Hey, look it's the wimpy, nerdy chipmunk." teased Ryan, and his posse laughed with him. Simon was annoyed, so he picked up one of the heavier weights, and tried to lift it.

He managed to get it up to his chin, he suddenly felt an agonizing pain stomach, and let out a terrible yell. The coach took him to the nurse's office to get him checked out.

The nurse carefully studied Simon, and discovered he had a hernia (he had lightly popped his small intestine by lifting the weight).

She once again called an ambulance, and it took Simon to the hospital. Like when they picked up Alvin, the word spread, and Jeanette heard about it.

"Oh, my poor Simon." said Jeanette. Last at lunch Theodore was just eating tater tots, when he saw something he really wanted.

He saw brownies with chocolate frosting and walnuts on top. He scurried off the table, across the floor, but while he was scurrying, a girl dropped her tray, and on her tray was her new geode paper weight, the paper weight fell, and landed right on top of Theodore's poor foot.

Like his brothers, he was taken to the nurse, she diagnosed him, called an ambulance, they took him away, word spread, and Elanor found it.

"Oh, dear my Theo." she said.

**Well that's chapter 2, please review :)**

**Chapter 3: Results  
**

At the hospital, the boys were just waking up from their surgeries. Their doctor walked in with a clipboard in his hand.

"How are you boys feeling?" he asked. "Confused what exactly happened?" asked Simon. "Well what do you boys remember?" asked the doctor.

"Well, I remember a terrible pain in my stomach, then I'm here." said Alvin. "I remember a pain in my stomach, and I'm here." explained Simon. "And I remember my foot hurting real bad, and I'm here." said Theodore.

"Well you three just got out of surgery, Alvin you had a appendicitis, we took your appendix out, Simon you pooped your small intestine, we repaired it, and Theodore the bones in your foot were slightly crushed, we repaired them." he said.

"Well that's great we're better now, but how long will we be here?" asked Theodore. "Well at least two days." said the doctor. "TWO DAYS!" said the chipmunks in union.

"Yeah, just to make sure everything's all right. You boys get some rest." said the doctor, and he left. "Two days, we won't be able to be at the chipettes' competitions." said Alvin.

"Yeah, and we promised them we'd be there. I mean what kind of boyfriends would we be if we weren't at our own girlfriend's competitions?" asked Simon.

"Bad ones." answered Theodore.

**Well that ends chapter 3, sorry if it's short. How will the boys make it up to the girls? Oh, and here's a tip, the faster you review the faster the chapter come ;)  
**


	5. Show or Go

**We always keep our promise**

**Hi VickyT36 here, I just thought of this story so it may take a minute to finish, but enjoy. CGI version  
**

**Chapter 1: A night to look forward to**

One Thursday morning at West Eastman High School, they chipettes were really excited, because tomorrow night they would be at three competitions.

Brittany was going to be in the Miss West Eastman pageant, Jeanette was going to be in the school science fair, and Elanor was going to be in the school's cooking contest.

"Oh, I can't wait until tomorrow night. Whoever wins the pageant gets the golden crown." said Brittany. "And whoever wins the science fair, gets no a blue, but a purple ribbon, and 100 dollars." said Jeanette.

"Lastly the winner of the cooking contest judged by famous cook Fredrick Wilson (fictional), will get a copy of his cook book." said Elanor.

"Looking forward to the competitions, ladies?" asked a voice. The girls looked up, and saw the principal Dr. Ruben.

"Yeah, we can't wait for tomorrow night." said Jeanette. "And we'll be there watching you." said Alvin, walking up to them with his brothers.

"Promise?" the chipettes asked together. "We promise." said the chipmunks putting their paws over their chests and raising the other.

The girls went up their boyfriends and gave each of them a slight kiss on the nose. "We can always count on you guys." said Elanor.

**Well that was chapter 1, please review.  
**

**Chapter 2: A problem stirs****  
**

The next morning at the Seville's house the boys were just waking up. Simon and Theodore got out of bed, but Alvin was going slow.

"Alvin are you coming?" asked Dave. "I'm coming." answered Alvin. When he finally got to the table, he winced as he sat down.

"Uh, Alvin are you okay?" asked Simon. "Fine, it's just a stomach ache." answered Alvin. "Are you sure you're okay?" asked Dave. "I'm fine, besides, tonight's Brittany's pageant I have to be there for her." said Alvin.

At school, Alvin walked kind of crooked. Then Brittany walked up to him, and hugged him. "Hi Alvin." she said. "Hi, uh Britt can you let go now?" asked Alvin in pain.

"Oh, are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "Sure, never better, just a stomach ache." said Alvin. "Oh, will you still be able to make it tonight?" asked Brittany.

"Of coarse, I promise." said Alvin, and he continued to walk crooked. While in class, Alvin's stomach ache kept getting worse.

"Alvin, are you feeling okay?" asked Miss Ortega. "Not really." he said in complete pain. Miss Ortega put her finger on his forehead, and felt that he had a fever.

"Class keep working, I'll be right back." she said, picking Alvin up, and leaving the classroom. She carried him to the nurse's office, and told her that she thought that he had appendicitis.

The nurse called an ambulance, and it picked him up, and drove him to the hospital for emergency surgery. The word flew through the hallways, and soon Brittany found out.

"Appendicitis? Oh no." she said. Not only would he not be able to see her tonight, but he was in a life or death situation.

Meanwhile at gym Simon's class was weight lifting. Simon had a hard time lifting the weights, because he wasn't very athletic.

But he was trying. "Hey, look it's the wimpy, nerdy chipmunk." teased Ryan, and his posse laughed with him. Simon was annoyed, so he picked up one of the heavier weights, and tried to lift it.

He managed to get it up to his chin, he suddenly felt an agonizing pain stomach, and let out a terrible yell. The coach took him to the nurse's office to get him checked out.

The nurse carefully studied Simon, and discovered he had a hernia (he had lightly popped his small intestine by lifting the weight).

She once again called an ambulance, and it took Simon to the hospital. Like when they picked up Alvin, the word spread, and Jeanette heard about it.

"Oh, my poor Simon." said Jeanette. Last at lunch Theodore was just eating tater tots, when he saw something he really wanted.

He saw brownies with chocolate frosting and walnuts on top. He scurried off the table, across the floor, but while he was scurrying, a girl dropped her tray, and on her tray was her new geode paper weight, the paper weight fell, and landed right on top of Theodore's poor foot.

Like his brothers, he was taken to the nurse, she diagnosed him, called an ambulance, they took him away, word spread, and Elanor found it.

"Oh, dear my Theo." she said.

**Well that's chapter 2, please review :)**

**Chapter 3: Results  
**

At the hospital, the boys were just waking up from their surgeries. Their doctor walked in with a clipboard in his hand.

"How are you boys feeling?" he asked. "Confused what exactly happened?" asked Simon. "Well what do you boys remember?" asked the doctor.

"Well, I remember a terrible pain in my stomach, then I'm here." said Alvin. "I remember a pain in my stomach, and I'm here." explained Simon. "And I remember my foot hurting real bad, and I'm here." said Theodore.

"Well you three just got out of surgery, Alvin you had a appendicitis, we took your appendix out, Simon you pooped your small intestine, we repaired it, and Theodore the bones in your foot were slightly crushed, we repaired them." he said.

"Well that's great we're better now, but how long will we be here?" asked Theodore. "Well at least two days." said the doctor. "TWO DAYS!" said the chipmunks in union.

"Yeah, just to make sure everything's all right. You boys get some rest." said the doctor, and he left. "Two days, we won't be able to be at the chipettes' competitions." said Alvin.

"Yeah, and we promised them we'd be there. I mean what kind of boyfriends would we be if we weren't at our own girlfriend's competitions?" asked Simon.

"Bad ones." answered Theodore.

**Well that ends chapter 3, sorry if it's short. How will the boys make it up to the girls? Oh, and here's a tip, the faster you review the faster the chapter come ;)  
**

**Chapter 4: Show or Go?  
**

When school was over the all walked home. "Hello girls." said Miss Miller, when they arrived. "Hi Miss Miller." said the girls sadly. "Why the long faces. You three are going to be in the competitions tonight." she said.

"But the chipmunks are in the hospital." said Brittany. "What, what happened?" asked Miss Miller surprised. "Alvin had appendicitis, Simon had a hernia, and Theodore's foot got crushed." explained Elanor.

"Oh, I'm sorry girls." "Yeah, well we're thinking of not going to the contests." said Jeanette. "But girls, you've all worked so hard to get to the finals." said Miss Miller.

"Yeah, but it won't be the same without the boys watching us." said Brittany. "Why don't you call them and see what they want." suggested Miss Miller.

The girls went up to their room, and called Alvin's cell phone. "Hello?" asked Alvin. "Hi Alvin." said Brittany. "Babe, listen I'm really sorry that I can't be there for you tonight." said Alvin.

"That's fine put us on speaker." she said. Alvin pressed the button so his brother could hear. "Hi, Simon how you feeling?" asked Jeanette. "Better." he answered.

"How about you Theo?" asked Elanor. "Fine, Ellie." said Theodore. "Well we called because we're thinking of not going to the competitions tonight." said Brittany.

"WHAT!" asked the boys. "It just that, it won't feel right without you guys watching us." explained Elanor. "Girls listen to us, you shouldn't back out of something you really want to do just because we can't make it." said Alvin.

Just then Miss Miller popped in, she saw the phone. "Hello, boys how're you feeling?" she asked. "Fine Miss Miller." the boys said together.

"Well I just got an idea, I can videotape the contests for the boys." "That's a great idea Miss M." said Alvin. "Well, I guess we could go." said Jeanette.

"Well you decided just in time, we have to leave soon." said Miss Miller. "Good luck girls." said the boys.

**Well that's the end of chapter 4, please review.**


	6. The Contests

**We always keep our promise**

**Hi VickyT36 here, I just thought of this story so it may take a minute to finish, but enjoy. CGI version  
**

**Chapter 1: A night to look forward to**

One Thursday morning at West Eastman High School, they chipettes were really excited, because tomorrow night they would be at three competitions.

Brittany was going to be in the Miss West Eastman pageant, Jeanette was going to be in the school science fair, and Elanor was going to be in the school's cooking contest.

"Oh, I can't wait until tomorrow night. Whoever wins the pageant gets the golden crown." said Brittany. "And whoever wins the science fair, gets not a blue, but a purple ribbon, and 100 dollars." said Jeanette.

"Lastly the winner of the cooking contest judged by famous cook Fredrick Wilson (fictional), will get a copy of his cook book." said Elanor.

"Looking forward to the competitions, ladies?" asked a voice. The girls looked up, and saw the principal Dr. Ruben.

"Yeah, we can't wait for tomorrow night." said Jeanette. "And we'll be there watching you." said Alvin, walking up to them with his brothers.

"Promise?" the chipettes asked together. "We promise." said the chipmunks putting their paws over their chests and raising the other.

The girls went up their boyfriends and gave each of them a slight kiss on the nose. "We can always count on you guys." said Elanor.

**Well that was chapter 1, please review.  
**

**Chapter 2: A problem stirs****  
**

The next morning at the Seville's house the boys were just waking up. Simon and Theodore got out of bed, but Alvin was going slow.

"Alvin are you coming?" asked Dave. "I'm coming." answered Alvin. When he finally got to the table, he winced as he sat down.

"Uh, Alvin are you okay?" asked Simon. "Fine, it's just a stomach ache." answered Alvin. "Are you sure you're okay?" asked Dave. "I'm fine, besides, tonight's Brittany's pageant I have to be there for her." said Alvin.

At school, Alvin walked kind of crooked. Then Brittany walked up to him, and hugged him. "Hi Alvin." she said. "Hi, uh Britt can you let go now?" asked Alvin in pain.

"Oh, are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "Sure, never better, just a stomach ache." said Alvin. "Oh, will you still be able to make it tonight?" asked Brittany.

"Of coarse, I promise." said Alvin, and he continued to walk crooked. While in class, Alvin's stomach ache kept getting worse.

"Alvin, are you feeling okay?" asked Miss Ortega. "Not really." he said in complete pain. Miss Ortega put her finger on his forehead, and felt that he had a fever.

"Class keep working, I'll be right back." she said, picking Alvin up, and leaving the classroom. She carried him to the nurse's office, and told her that she thought that he had appendicitis.

The nurse called an ambulance, and it picked him up, and drove him to the hospital for emergency surgery. The word flew through the hallways, and soon Brittany found out.

"Appendicitis? Oh no." she said. Not only would he not be able to see her tonight, but he was in a life or death situation.

Meanwhile at gym Simon's class was weight lifting. Simon had a hard time lifting the weights, because he wasn't very athletic.

But he was trying. "Hey, look it's the wimpy, nerdy chipmunk." teased Ryan, and his posse laughed with him. Simon was annoyed, so he picked up one of the heavier weights, and tried to lift it.

He managed to get it up to his chin, he suddenly felt an agonizing pain stomach, and let out a terrible yell. The coach took him to the nurse's office to get him checked out.

The nurse carefully studied Simon, and discovered he had a hernia (he had lightly popped his small intestine by lifting the weight).

She once again called an ambulance, and it took Simon to the hospital. Like when they picked up Alvin, the word spread, and Jeanette heard about it.

"Oh, my poor Simon." said Jeanette. Last at lunch Theodore was just eating tater tots, when he saw something he really wanted.

He saw brownies with chocolate frosting and walnuts on top. He scurried off the table, across the floor, but while he was scurrying, a girl dropped her tray, and on her tray was her new geode paper weight, the paper weight fell, and landed right on top of Theodore's poor foot.

Like his brothers, he was taken to the nurse, she diagnosed him, called an ambulance, they took him away, word spread, and Elanor found it.

"Oh, dear my Theo." she said.

**Well that's chapter 2, please review :)**

**Chapter 3: Results  
**

At the hospital, the boys were just waking up from their surgeries. Their doctor walked in with a clipboard in his hand.

"How are you boys feeling?" he asked. "Confused what exactly happened?" asked Simon. "Well what do you boys remember?" asked the doctor.

"Well, I remember a terrible pain in my stomach, then I'm here." said Alvin. "I remember a pain in my stomach, and I'm here." explained Simon. "And I remember my foot hurting real bad, and I'm here." said Theodore.

"Well you three just got out of surgery, Alvin you had a appendicitis, we took your appendix out, Simon you pooped your small intestine, we repaired it, and Theodore the bones in your foot were slightly crushed, we repaired them." he said.

"Well that's great we're better now, but how long will we be here?" asked Theodore. "Well at least two days." said the doctor. "TWO DAYS!" said the chipmunks in union.

"Yeah, just to make sure everything's all right. You boys get some rest." said the doctor, and he left. "Two days, we won't be able to be at the chipettes' competitions." said Alvin.

"Yeah, and we promised them we'd be there. I mean what kind of boyfriends would we be if we weren't at our own girlfriend's competitions?" asked Simon.

"Bad ones." answered Theodore.

**Well that ends chapter 3, sorry if it's short. How will the boys make it up to the girls? Oh, and here's a tip, the faster you review the faster the chapter come ;)  
**

**Chapter 4: Show or Go?  
**

When school was over the all walked home. "Hello girls." said Miss Miller, when they arrived. "Hi Miss Miller." said the girls sadly. "Why the long faces. You three are going to be in the competitions tonight." she said.

"But the chipmunks are in the hospital." said Brittany. "What, what happened?" asked Miss Miller surprised. "Alvin had appendicitis, Simon had a hernia, and Theodore's foot got crushed." explained Elanor.

"Oh, I'm sorry girls." "Yeah, well we're thinking of not going to the contests." said Jeanette. "But girls, you've all worked so hard to get to the finals." said Miss Miller.

"Yeah, but it won't be the same without the boys watching us." said Brittany. "Why don't you call them and see what they want." suggested Miss Miller.

The girls went up to their room, and called Alvin's cell phone. "Hello?" asked Alvin. "Hi Alvin." said Brittany. "Babe, listen I'm really sorry that I can't be there for you tonight." said Alvin.

"That's fine put us on speaker." she said. Alvin pressed the button so his brother could hear. "Hi, Simon how you feeling?" asked Jeanette. "Better." he answered.

"How about you Theo?" asked Elanor. "Fine, Ellie." said Theodore. "Well we called because we're thinking of not going to the competitions tonight." said Brittany.

"WHAT!" asked the boys. "It just that, it won't feel right without you guys watching us." explained Elanor. "Girls listen to us, you shouldn't back out of something you really want to do just because we can't make it." said Alvin.

Just then Miss Miller popped in, she saw the phone. "Hello, boys how're you feeling?" she asked. "Fine Miss Miller." the boys said together.

"Well I just got an idea, I can videotape the contests for the boys." "That's a great idea Miss M." said Alvin. "Well, I guess we could go." said Jeanette.

"Well you decided just in time, we have to leave soon." said Miss Miller. "Good luck girls." said the boys.

**Well that's the end of chapter 4, please review.**

**Chapter 5: The contests  
**

At the hospital the boys felt terrible about not being there for their girlfriends. "How you boys feeling?" asked their doctor. "Terrible." said Alvin.

"Why what hurts?" he asked. "Our hearts." said Theodore. "Your hearts?" asked the doctor confused. "Because we're here, we can't be at our girlfriends' competitions tonight." explained Simon.

"Well that's too bad, maybe you could make it up to them." said the doctor, then he left. "That's an idea." said Theodore. Alvin picked up the hospital phone, and called a flower shop.

"Hello, Mrs. Petal's Flowers." said a woman. "Hello my brothers and I need some flowers delivered. "Okay then, just tell me what kind, and how many." said the woman.

"First I'd like 3 dozen pink roses, no thorns on the stems." said Alvin. "Okay anything else?" she asked. Alvin handed the phone to Simon. "I'd like 3 dozen purple violets." said Simon.

"And?" she asked. Simon handed the phone to Theodore. "Last I'd like 3 dozen green tulips." said Theodore. "Okay then. Would you like to throw in cards for free?" she asked.

"Yes. For the first card: I want it to say, "For my little beauty pageant winner. From Alvin." said Alvin. "Okay for the second one?" Alvin handed the phone back to Simon.

"Okay, for the second: I want it to say, "For my #1 scientist. From Simon." said Simon. "Last?" The phone was handed to Theodore. "For the last one: I want it to say, "For my favorite cook and baker. From Theodore." said Theodore.

"All right then. Just tell me where you want these delivered." said the woman. "We want them delivered to West Eastman High School. At about 8:30." said Alvin.

"Okay then, we'll get those delivered. Thank you for choosing Mrs. Petal's Flowers. Have a nice day." said the woman. "I hope the girls like them." said Alvin.

**At the beauty pageant **

"All right everyone. We have three beautiful contests left. Felicia Edmands, Willamina Anderson, and Brittany Miller. Now girls I know you all got this far, but only one of you will be Miss West Eastman." said Dr. Rubin.

Brittany looked at into the audience, she saw Miss Miller filming the whole thing. But she thought she saw a vision of Alvin in the audience, blowing her a kiss.

"All right then. Felicia tell me what makes a good boyfriend?" asked Dr. Rubin. "Well obviously, what make a god boyfriend is good looks, and someone who gives you gifts." answered Felicia. **Edit/Preview Document: We always keep our promise - 1,512 word(s)**

"Thank you, Willamina, same question." "Well what makes a good boyfriend is someone who gives you gifts, and gives you compliments." said Willamina.

"Thank you, Brittany, same question." "Well what makes a good boyfriend is someone listens to you, who's there for you when you need someone, someone's who caring, kind, thoughtful." said Brittany, no one knew she was talking about Alvin.

"Thank you." said Dr. Rubin. After a quick talk from the judged, they handed Dr. Ruben the envelope. "All right everyone, our Miss West Eastman is...Brittany Miller." said Dr. Ruben.

Brittany was shocked she stood up and walked to the front of the stage. Dr. Ruben put the Miss West Eastman sash over her pink sparkly dress. And put the golden crown on her head.

**At the science fair **

Before the science fair started Jeanette went up to Brittany and Miss Miller. "I won the beauty pageant." said Brittany. "Congrats, Britt. But I'm so nervous. I wish Simon was here." said Jeanette.

"Don't worry, sweetie, you'll be great." said Miss Miller. "All right everyone we're in the finals for the science fair, will the three finalists please come up to their projects." said Dr. Ruben.

"You better get up there." said Miss Miller to Jeanette. Jeanette went up to her project, and listened to Dr. Ruben. "All right, we have Dexter Richards with his projects on how apples can be used as an energy source to power this miniature motorcycle. We have Daniel Thomas with his project on the umm, life cycle of fruit flies. And we have Jeanette Miller and her project on how chewing gum after meals can actually help cut down plaque." said Dr. Ruben.

Jeanette looked at Miss Miller and Brittany, she saw a vision of Simon giving her two thumbs up. "And the winner of the science fair is...Jeanette Miller." said Dr. Ruben.

Jeanette was surprised she walked in front of her project, and Dr. Ruben put a purple ribbon on her blue blazer, gave her a check for $100, and shook her paw.

**At the cooking contest **

Elanor was pacing around her little kitchen area, when she saw Miss Miller in her purple power suit, with her video camera. Brittany in her pink sparkle dress with the Miss West Eastman sash, and golden crown on her head. And Jeanette in her blue blazer and skirt, with the purple ribbon on it, holding a check.

"Hi guys, I see you two won." said Elanor. "You will too, Ellie." said Jeanette. "Yeah, I still wish Theodore was here." said Elanor.

"Okay everyone the judging of the cooking contest is about to begin." said Dr. Ruben. Elanor went back up, and looked out into the audience, she saw a vision of Theodore giving her a wink.

"All right, for our judge we have famous cook Fredrick Wilson." said Dr. Ruben. He came out and waved at the audience. "Okay we have Edward Douglass and his chicken cor don blue. Daisy Powers and her cheesy potato patties. And Elanor Miller and her peanut butter and jelly pie." said Dr. Ruben.

Using his fork Fredrick Wilson tasted each of the dishes. When he was finished he whispered in Dr. Ruben's ear. "And Mr. Wilson's told me who the winner should be." she said.

"And the winner of the cooking contest is...Elanor Miller." said Dr. Ruben. Elanor walked up to Fredrick Wilson. He handed her the cook book, and shook her paw.

"Well girls you all won your contests I'm so proud of you all." said Miss Miller.

**Well that's chapter 4, please review.**


	7. Surprise

**We always keep our promise**

**Hi VickyT36 here, I just thought of this story so it may take a minute to finish, but enjoy. CGI version  
**

**Chapter 1: A night to look forward to**

One Thursday morning at West Eastman High School, they chipettes were really excited, because tomorrow night they would be at three competitions.

Brittany was going to be in the Miss West Eastman pageant, Jeanette was going to be in the school science fair, and Elanor was going to be in the school's cooking contest.

"Oh, I can't wait until tomorrow night. Whoever wins the pageant gets the golden crown." said Brittany. "And whoever wins the science fair, gets not a blue, but a purple ribbon, and 100 dollars." said Jeanette.

"Lastly the winner of the cooking contest judged by famous cook Fredrick Wilson (fictional), will get a copy of his cook book." said Elanor.

"Looking forward to the competitions, ladies?" asked a voice. The girls looked up, and saw the principal Dr. Ruben.

"Yeah, we can't wait for tomorrow night." said Jeanette. "And we'll be there watching you." said Alvin, walking up to them with his brothers.

"Promise?" the chipettes asked together. "We promise." said the chipmunks putting their paws over their chests and raising the other.

The girls went up their boyfriends and gave each of them a slight kiss on the nose. "We can always count on you guys." said Elanor.

**Well that was chapter 1, please review.  
**

**Chapter 2: A problem stirs****  
**

The next morning at the Seville's house the boys were just waking up. Simon and Theodore got out of bed, but Alvin was going slow.

"Alvin are you coming?" asked Dave. "I'm coming." answered Alvin. When he finally got to the table, he winced as he sat down.

"Uh, Alvin are you okay?" asked Simon. "Fine, it's just a stomach ache." answered Alvin. "Are you sure you're okay?" asked Dave. "I'm fine, besides, tonight's Brittany's pageant I have to be there for her." said Alvin.

At school, Alvin walked kind of crooked. Then Brittany walked up to him, and hugged him. "Hi Alvin." she said. "Hi, uh Britt can you let go now?" asked Alvin in pain.

"Oh, are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "Sure, never better, just a stomach ache." said Alvin. "Oh, will you still be able to make it tonight?" asked Brittany.

"Of coarse, I promise." said Alvin, and he continued to walk crooked. While in class, Alvin's stomach ache kept getting worse.

"Alvin, are you feeling okay?" asked Miss Ortega. "Not really." he said in complete pain. Miss Ortega put her finger on his forehead, and felt that he had a fever.

"Class keep working, I'll be right back." she said, picking Alvin up, and leaving the classroom. She carried him to the nurse's office, and told her that she thought that he had appendicitis.

The nurse called an ambulance, and it picked him up, and drove him to the hospital for emergency surgery. The word flew through the hallways, and soon Brittany found out.

"Appendicitis? Oh no." she said. Not only would he not be able to see her tonight, but he was in a life or death situation.

Meanwhile at gym Simon's class was weight lifting. Simon had a hard time lifting the weights, because he wasn't very athletic.

But he was trying. "Hey, look it's the wimpy, nerdy chipmunk." teased Ryan, and his posse laughed with him. Simon was annoyed, so he picked up one of the heavier weights, and tried to lift it.

He managed to get it up to his chin, he suddenly felt an agonizing pain stomach, and let out a terrible yell. The coach took him to the nurse's office to get him checked out.

The nurse carefully studied Simon, and discovered he had a hernia (he had lightly popped his small intestine by lifting the weight).

She once again called an ambulance, and it took Simon to the hospital. Like when they picked up Alvin, the word spread, and Jeanette heard about it.

"Oh, my poor Simon." said Jeanette. Last at lunch Theodore was just eating tater tots, when he saw something he really wanted.

He saw brownies with chocolate frosting and walnuts on top. He scurried off the table, across the floor, but while he was scurrying, a girl dropped her tray, and on her tray was her new geode paper weight, the paper weight fell, and landed right on top of Theodore's poor foot.

Like his brothers, he was taken to the nurse, she diagnosed him, called an ambulance, they took him away, word spread, and Elanor found it.

"Oh, dear my Theo." she said.

**Well that's chapter 2, please review :)**

**Chapter 3: Results  
**

At the hospital, the boys were just waking up from their surgeries. Their doctor walked in with a clipboard in his hand.

"How are you boys feeling?" he asked. "Confused what exactly happened?" asked Simon. "Well what do you boys remember?" asked the doctor.

"Well, I remember a terrible pain in my stomach, then I'm here." said Alvin. "I remember a pain in my stomach, and I'm here." explained Simon. "And I remember my foot hurting real bad, and I'm here." said Theodore.

"Well you three just got out of surgery, Alvin you had a appendicitis, we took your appendix out, Simon you pooped your small intestine, we repaired it, and Theodore the bones in your foot were slightly crushed, we repaired them." he said.

"Well that's great we're better now, but how long will we be here?" asked Theodore. "Well at least two days." said the doctor. "TWO DAYS!" said the chipmunks in union.

"Yeah, just to make sure everything's all right. You boys get some rest." said the doctor, and he left. "Two days, we won't be able to be at the chipettes' competitions." said Alvin.

"Yeah, and we promised them we'd be there. I mean what kind of boyfriends would we be if we weren't at our own girlfriend's competitions?" asked Simon.

"Bad ones." answered Theodore.

**Well that ends chapter 3, sorry if it's short. How will the boys make it up to the girls? Oh, and here's a tip, the faster you review the faster the chapter come ;)  
**

**Chapter 4: Show or Go?  
**

When school was over the all walked home. "Hello girls." said Miss Miller, when they arrived. "Hi Miss Miller." said the girls sadly. "Why the long faces. You three are going to be in the competitions tonight." she said.

"But the chipmunks are in the hospital." said Brittany. "What, what happened?" asked Miss Miller surprised. "Alvin had appendicitis, Simon had a hernia, and Theodore's foot got crushed." explained Elanor.

"Oh, I'm sorry girls." "Yeah, well we're thinking of not going to the contests." said Jeanette. "But girls, you've all worked so hard to get to the finals." said Miss Miller.

"Yeah, but it won't be the same without the boys watching us." said Brittany. "Why don't you call them and see what they want." suggested Miss Miller.

The girls went up to their room, and called Alvin's cell phone. "Hello?" asked Alvin. "Hi Alvin." said Brittany. "Babe, listen I'm really sorry that I can't be there for you tonight." said Alvin.

"That's fine put us on speaker." she said. Alvin pressed the button so his brother could hear. "Hi, Simon how you feeling?" asked Jeanette. "Better." he answered.

"How about you Theo?" asked Elanor. "Fine, Ellie." said Theodore. "Well we called because we're thinking of not going to the competitions tonight." said Brittany.

"WHAT!" asked the boys. "It just that, it won't feel right without you guys watching us." explained Elanor. "Girls listen to us, you shouldn't back out of something you really want to do just because we can't make it." said Alvin.

Just then Miss Miller popped in, she saw the phone. "Hello, boys how're you feeling?" she asked. "Fine Miss Miller." the boys said together.

"Well I just got an idea, I can videotape the contests for the boys." "That's a great idea Miss M." said Alvin. "Well, I guess we could go." said Jeanette.

"Well you decided just in time, we have to leave soon." said Miss Miller. "Good luck girls." said the boys.

**Well that's the end of chapter 4, please review.**

**Chapter 5: The contests  
**

At the hospital the boys felt terrible about not being there for their girlfriends. "How you boys feeling?" asked their doctor. "Terrible." said Alvin.

"Why what hurts?" he asked. "Our hearts." said Theodore. "Your hearts?" asked the doctor confused. "Because we're here, we can't be at our girlfriends' competitions tonight." explained Simon.

"Well that's too bad, maybe you could make it up to them." said the doctor, then he left. "That's an idea." said Theodore. Alvin picked up the hospital phone, and called a flower shop.

"Hello, Mrs. Petal's Flowers." said a woman. "Hello my brothers and I need some flowers delivered. "Okay then, just tell me what kind, and how many." said the woman.

"First I'd like 3 dozen pink roses, no thorns on the stems." said Alvin. "Okay anything else?" she asked. Alvin handed the phone to Simon. "I'd like 3 dozen purple violets." said Simon.

"And?" she asked. Simon handed the phone to Theodore. "Last I'd like 3 dozen green tulips." said Theodore. "Okay then. Would you like to throw in cards for free?" she asked.

"Yes. For the first card: I want it to say, "For my little beauty pageant winner. From Alvin." said Alvin. "Okay for the second one?" Alvin handed the phone back to Simon.

"Okay, for the second: I want it to say, "For my #1 scientist. From Simon." said Simon. "Last?" The phone was handed to Theodore. "For the last one: I want it to say, "For my favorite cook and baker. From Theodore." said Theodore.

"All right then. Just tell me where you want these delivered." said the woman. "We want them delivered to West Eastman High School. At about 8:30." said Alvin.

"Okay then, we'll get those delivered. Thank you for choosing Mrs. Petal's Flowers. Have a nice day." said the woman. "I hope the girls like them." said Alvin.

**At the beauty pageant **

"All right everyone. We have three beautiful contests left. Felicia Edmands, Willamina Anderson, and Brittany Miller. Now girls I know you all got this far, but only one of you will be Miss West Eastman." said Dr. Rubin.

Brittany looked at into the audience, she saw Miss Miller filming the whole thing. But she thought she saw a vision of Alvin in the audience, blowing her a kiss.

"All right then. Felicia tell me what makes a good boyfriend?" asked Dr. Rubin. "Well obviously, what make a god boyfriend is good looks, and someone who gives you gifts." answered Felicia. **Edit/Preview Document: We always keep our promise - 1,512 word(s)**

"Thank you, Willamina, same question." "Well what makes a good boyfriend is someone who gives you gifts, and gives you compliments." said Willamina.

"Thank you, Brittany, same question." "Well what makes a good boyfriend is someone listens to you, who's there for you when you need someone, someone's who caring, kind, thoughtful." said Brittany, no one knew she was talking about Alvin.

"Thank you." said Dr. Rubin. After a quick talk from the judged, they handed Dr. Ruben the envelope. "All right everyone, our Miss West Eastman is...Brittany Miller." said Dr. Ruben.

Brittany was shocked she stood up and walked to the front of the stage. Dr. Ruben put the Miss West Eastman sash over her pink sparkly dress. And put the golden crown on her head.

**At the science fair **

Before the science fair started Jeanette went up to Brittany and Miss Miller. "I won the beauty pageant." said Brittany. "Congrats, Britt. But I'm so nervous. I wish Simon was here." said Jeanette.

"Don't worry, sweetie, you'll be great." said Miss Miller. "All right everyone we're in the finals for the science fair, will the three finalists please come up to their projects." said Dr. Ruben.

"You better get up there." said Miss Miller to Jeanette. Jeanette went up to her project, and listened to Dr. Ruben. "All right, we have Dexter Richards with his projects on how apples can be used as an energy source to power this miniature motorcycle. We have Daniel Thomas with his project on the umm, life cycle of fruit flies. And we have Jeanette Miller and her project on how chewing gum after meals can actually help cut down plaque." said Dr. Ruben.

Jeanette looked at Miss Miller and Brittany, she saw a vision of Simon giving her two thumbs up. "And the winner of the science fair is...Jeanette Miller." said Dr. Ruben.

Jeanette was surprised she walked in front of her project, and Dr. Ruben put a purple ribbon on her blue blazer, gave her a check for $100, and shook her paw.

**At the cooking contest **

Elanor was pacing around her little kitchen area, when she saw Miss Miller in her purple power suit, with her video camera. Brittany in her pink sparkle dress with the Miss West Eastman sash, and golden crown on her head. And Jeanette in her blue blazer and skirt, with the purple ribbon on it, holding a check.

"Hi guys, I see you two won." said Elanor. "You will too, Ellie." said Jeanette. "Yeah, I still wish Theodore was here." said Elanor.

"Okay everyone the judging of the cooking contest is about to begin." said Dr. Ruben. Elanor went back up, and looked out into the audience, she saw a vision of Theodore giving her a wink.

"All right, for our judge we have famous cook Fredrick Wilson." said Dr. Ruben. He came out and waved at the audience. "Okay we have Edward Douglass and his chicken cor don blue. Daisy Powers and her cheesy potato patties. And Elanor Miller and her peanut butter and jelly pie." said Dr. Ruben.

Using his fork Fredrick Wilson tasted each of the dishes. When he was finished he whispered in Dr. Ruben's ear. "And Mr. Wilson's told me who the winner should be." she said.

"And the winner of the cooking contest is...Elanor Miller." said Dr. Ruben. Elanor walked up to Fredrick Wilson. He handed her the cook book, and shook her paw.

"Well girls you all won your contests I'm so proud of you all." said Miss Miller.

**Well that's chapter 4, please review.**

**Chapter 5: Surprises  
**

When the girls returned home they all placed their prizes on the mantle in the room. "I really wish the boys could've been there tonight." said Brittany.

"Me too." said Jeanette and Elanor. Then the doorbell rang. The girls ran out to see who it was. "Yes can I help you?" asked Miss Miller.

"I have a delivery for Brittany, Jeanette, and Elanor Miller." said the delivery man. "That's us." said Jeanette. The man handed the girls each three dozen of their favorite flowers.

"Thank you, have a nice night." said Miss Miller. "Oh, these are beautiful." said Elanor. "Hey mine has a card on it." said Brittany. "What's it say, dear?" asked Miss Miller.

"For my little beauty pageant winner. From Alvin." read Brittany. "Mine says, "For my #1 scientist. From Simon." read Jeanette. "Mine says, "For my favorite cook and baker. From Theodore." read Elanor.

"Oh isn't that sweet." said Miss Miller. "The boys really do care." said Brittany.

That night the boys were still in their room. "Do you think they delivered the flowers in time?" asked Theodore. "I hope they did." said Simon.

"Boys you have some visitors." said the nurse. The girls walked in. Brittany in her pink sparkly dress wearing the sash and crown, Jeanette in her blue blazer and skirt with the purple ribbon, and Elanor in her sea green apron.

"Girls." said Alvin. "We got you flowers." said Elanor. "That was really sweet." said Jeanette. "I see you guys won." said Simon.

"I can't believe even though you couldn't make it. It was like you were there." said Brittany.

"Like we said, we always keep our promise." said Alvin.

**The End.**


End file.
